greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Neville
Bio You don’t give yourself a nickname like “The King of the Cruiserweights” without backing it up. And British-born athlete Neville, armed with a take-no-prisoners attitude, is more than willing to back up his boasts. Neville has devoted his life to studying wrestling disciplines across the globe, earning numerous accolades and molding himself into an explosive and versatile competitor. While not the biggest challenger to set foot in the ring, Neville’s strength doesn’t lie in his size, but in his world-class technique and spectacular agility. His record since arriving in WWE speaks for itself. Not only does Neville boast the longest NXT Championship reign in history, but the high-flyer wasted no time making an impact upon his arrival to the main roster in March 2015. Champions and contenders alike have struggled mightily against the ascendant Superstar, falling one after another to his nearly unstoppable Red Arrow finishing maneuver. After suffering an injury in early 2016, Neville returned at Roadblock: End of the Line following the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Match between Rich Swann, The Brian Kendrick and TJ Perkins. Believing he was left out of the Cruiserweight Classic, and that the entire Cruiserweight division was floundering without him, Neville set his sights on the WWE Cruiserweight Title. At Royal Rumble 2017, The King of the Crusierweights took his throne after defeating his former friend Rich Swann for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Since winning the title, Neville has felt as though he carries the entire division on his shoulders and vanquishing all challengers. At WrestleMania 33, Neville defeated Austin Aries to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Title. Continuing his dominance, Neville defeated Aries in two rematches at WWE Payback and a Submission Match at WWE Extreme Rules. His speed, agility and hybrid capabilities recall the Cruiserweights of the ’90s, but Neville isn’t interested in rehashing the past. Glory is on his mind, and The King of the Cruiserweights has claimed his throne. Bow down, or pay the price. Throughout Universe Mode Season 7= Cruiserweight Champion (Year IV) On RAW Episode 1, after surviving WrestleMania with the title and subsequently forcing Austin Aries to quit the company, the "King of the Cruiserweights" was on top of the world. Looking to further submit his dominance over the division, Neville defended his title against "Gentlemen" Jack Gallagher. The match was highly competitive, even to the point where a new champion was believed to be crowned but the ever crafty champion took out the already exposed knee of Gallagher on the ramp and took the count-out victory to retain the Cruiserweight Title. On RAW Episode 2, Neville assaulted Gallagher from behind in the backstage area but it was the "Gentlemen" who gained the upper-hand when he DDT'd the champion on the concrete floor in the locker room area. Contract Dispute After WWE was abruptly purchased by GCCW, many superstars' futures were in question, including that of Neville. After much back and forth, Neville finally came to an agreement with Shane McMahon & Vince McMahon to resign with the company United Kingdom On Smackdown Episode 51, Neville went one-on-one with former Cruiserweight Champion Akira Tozawa and despite a minor setback, "The King of the Cruiserweights" took Tozawa off his feet and picked up the win with the "Red Arrow". During a WWE Live Event, Neville suffered a severe knee injury forcing him to relinquish the Cruiserweight Title, 2 days later, he was released from his WWE Contract Championships & Accomplishments * WWE World Heavyweight Championship (x1) * WWE United States Championship (x1) * WWE Cruiserweight Championship (x1) Gallery |-|Promotional= 001neville1-1504103134619.jpg|Neville in WWE 2K18 002neville2-1504103134621.jpg|Neville in WWE 2K18 |-|Season 8= RAW Episode 1 Neville vs. Gallagher (RAW Ep.1).png|Neville dominates Jack Gallagher on RAW Smackdown Live Episode 6 Neville (SDLive Ep.6) (1).png|Cruiserweight Champion Neville returns to Smackdown Live in the main event Neville (SDLive Ep.6) (2).png Neville (SDLive Ep.6) (3).png|Neville will defend his title against Hideo Itami at King of the Ring and looks to build momentum heading into that match Neville (SDLive Ep.6) (4).png Neville (SDLive Ep.6) (5).png Neville-Tozawa (SDLive Ep.6) (1)|Neville hits his devastating "Red Arrow" finisher on Tozawa Neville-Tozawa (SDLive Ep.6) (2).png|Neville scores the pinfall victory and heads into King of the Ring with strong momentum Neville (SDLive Ep.6) (6).png Neville (SDLive Ep.6) (7).png Neville (SDLive Ep.6) (8).png|As Neville shouts for his crown, we are left with the question is Hideo Itami ready for "The King"? Category:Alumni Category:Neville Category:Adrian Neville Category:United Kingdom Category:King of the Cruiserweights